breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Veil Falls
"The Veil Falls" (2x03) is the sixth session of Breadgar's Campaign and the third session in Chapter 2. After narrowly escaping Peperit Town, the group rest and heal. The day after, they are to meet up with the Princeps for a debriefing on what transpired in Peperit Town. Synopsis After narrowly escaping Peperit town, the group were told that a debriefing tomorrow would held at the Law District. The group split into three groups. Aamon, Ann and Mysora walk back to Ann's house to rest, while Talucia went to the temple district and Ambrose went to the plains outside Caelum to camp. Whilst on the way home, the trio saw a brawl break out at the Drunk God's Delight. When he arrived at the Religious District, Talucia made a beeline for the Temple of Zilander and experienced a vision of crackling lightning when he touched the surface. He spent the night there afterwards. In the following morning, the trio had breakfast, with Ann sharing tense and emotional words with her mother Gabriella. After breakfast the group headed out to the Law District. In the following meeting, the group relayed their experiences in Peperit Town. They were thanked and paid for their successful job. After this, the Group were given another mission. They were to meet a contact at the Veil of Aeagle. The group were to set off immediately and meet the contact at midnight. Talucia informed the group that he would get there another way whilst the rest of the group rode there. When the Rowdypuffs arrived, they set up camp at the cliffs overlooking the Veil. They meet the contact, who appeared from the shadows. The figure was dressed in a large mottled green cloak. The figure asked for the group to confirm themselves as the Rowdypuffs. Once they received the confirmation, the group were all shot and a skirmish occured. The group defended themselves against assailants who revealed themselves to Knights of the Caelum Angels. The Knights were accompanied by their demigryph steeds who fierceness and stealthiness surprised the group. The group defended themselves well but were unable to prevent the death of Aamon who knocked unconscious by two knights and then clawed to death by a demigryph. His death however was not the end of Aamon when black light shone from his eyes and mouth and his body was lifted in fifteen feet in the air, held aloft by the dust around him. Empowered with newfound power, he summoned a powerful golem. The Golem killed a demigryph and this death enraged the partner-knight of the demigryph, who charged the golem and exploded his thunder cannon in an attempt to kill the Golem. The Golem survived but nearly every demigryph and knight was killed in the resulting explosion. In the end, the knights were killed with only one knight surviving. This knight was looted and interrogated and the group found out that only was the Knight completely unaware of where he was but he didn't even know what the date was or who even gave him the order. They also found out that the Princeps Korvus was the one who sent the order. Before the Knight could be interrogated further, he was shot by a dart which morphed his body and caused him to explode. After this happened the group debated on what they should do. The group were interrupted by the arrival of Dawning who transported them to an unknown room. In the ensuing talk, Dawning not only reveals himself to be the Devil Lord of the Ninth Lower Plane but that the group behind the attacks on the Caelish were called the Etoi, a mysterious group of elemental humanoids whose power was enough for the Gods and the Fallen Gods themselves to form a reluctant alliance to stop them. The Group reluctantly align themselves with Dawning. They then travel to Caelum in order to find the traitor in Caelum.